


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 04

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 04: On A Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 04

“Aw man, I am so happy to finally get to see this movie!” Rose glanced at John as she took the bucket of popcorn from him. “Uh, with you of course. Got to see the movie with you.”

“I do not doubt that, John.” she put her free hand on his arm, careful not to make him spill the drinks he was holding. “Well then kind sir, would you be so kind to accompany me to our seats?”

“Of course my dear lady, we shall do so post-haste lest the motion picture starts in our absence.” John smiled back. He loved talking in a faux-posh way to sound classy. Rose thought this to be endearing so she doesn’t mind pushing that particular button of his. She had found him to be surprisingly traditional, though not in a bad sense: he was adamant that they were to buy popcorn and soda (Because that’s what you do when you go to the movies, Rose!) while Rose was not particularly fond of popcorn. She eventually caved because, hey, he was paying for it.

As they found their seats John gestured for her to sit down first (another one of his moments) before he took his seat, handing Rose her drink and put the popcorn in between them. “There, it’s perfect.”

“I do see one problem with this, John. The way this bucket is placed prevents you from taking my hand in yours midway through the movie as the drama builds up.” Rose pointed out.

“Oh, uh, you’re right.” John picked it up and, after a few seconds of searching, decided to place it in between his legs. “I’ll put it here, if that’s okay with you.”

“It is fine, I do not expect this movie to be so exciting that I miss the bucket and grab something else.” she saw John make a surprised face. “That was a joke, John.”

“I knew that! But still, if you want to put your arm around me when you get scared, you’re free to do so, I won’t mind.” he smiled slyly at her.

“You mean just like when we watched The Grudge?” Rose retorted.

“Ouch. That’s a low blow, Rose.” John said. At that moment the lights began to dim and he rubbed his hands in excitement. “Alright, it’s starting! I’m ready for you, Kick-Ass!” 

-

Rose closed the car door behind her. At least John had stopped crying and was now moping, only minimally responding to people talking to him. “Alright, so how was the movie?” Mr. Egbert asked.

“I enjoyed it, but John was really gripped by the ending. Or to be more precise, the ending of Nicolas Cage’s character.” Rose explained.

“It was stupid. He should have escaped at the last minute, the heroes always do that.” John sulked.

“Yet that was the exact point of the movie, John. To show that if regular people tried to act like comic book heroes they will get hurt and even killed.” she elaborated.

“Alright, so I take it Nicolas Cage was John’s favorite character in the movie. What about yours, Rose?” Dad asked.

“The character of Hit-Girl. I am glad to see they did not restrain the blatant sexualisation of her character and could still fight well, albeit quite over the top. It is nice to see they stuck to the source material.” Rose shook John by the shoulder. “Come on, it was just a character. Nicolas Cage will be up and running for his next movie before you know it.”

“Nicolas Cage is the hero of all his movies, he never gets hurt.” John pouted.

“I see. Do the movies ‘The Wicker Man’ or ‘Lord of War’ ring any bells for you?” she inquired. He did not respond. “I thought so.” The rest of the car ride was uneventful, as Rose put an arm around John and he rested his head on her shoulder.

-

“Alright, anything you want before going to bed?” Dad asked.

“Nah.”

“No thank you, Mr. Egbert.”

As Dad entered the kitchen, Rose turned to John. “Are you feeling better, John?”

“Yeah, thanks.” John looked down as he took his shoes off.

“Hey John…” she grabbed him by the chin and pushed it up, putting their eyes at the same level. “Seeing you pouting is sort of cute, but I would really prefer if you laughed instead. I know you won’t let this get to you.”

“Okay, if you do something for me. You smile first.” John asked.

Rose was relieved; this meant he was feeling better already. “Deal.” she put on a small yet genuine smile, the corners of her mouth curling up in a way she knew John could not resist.

“There we go.” he returned a big goofy smile of his own, one he knew that she could not resist. And indeed she did not: she held him by the chin as she pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his mouth.


End file.
